


Welcome To My Playground

by Hetalia1912



Series: Neo Culture Academy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Romance, House Parties, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapped Taeyong, Kidnapping, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mystery, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rich Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Rich Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Rich Mark Lee (NCT), Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rich Taeyong, Spies & Secret Agents, Taeyong gets kidnapped at some point, Work In Progress, Yakuza Member Yuta, curfews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: The Neo Culture Academy is well known as one the most prestigious schools in the country.The all boys academy accepts the best in all fields and more.The only downside is the strict curfews for the students,forcing them to party in secret.Something several of the students,including twenty-three year old Korean-American student Johnny Suh,also a member of the school radio station,think is overly unfair.That is until it's announced that the son of the academy headmaster and founder, twenty-three year old Lee Taeyong,will be enrolling in the academy without having to worrying about the strict curfews and rules.However this also makes him a easy target.So his father hires a group of students-including Johnny- to make sure he stays out of trouble and out of danger.Things get even more interesting when it turns out that some of these students have secrets of their own.And feelings start to surface between the ten of them......Welcome to Neo Culture Academy!
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble
Series: Neo Culture Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805263
Kudos: 5





	Welcome To My Playground

**10:25 AM**

"Did you guys hear the rumor going around campus?"Johnny looked up at the sound of the voice to see a small group of people huddled around each other near the bleachers.Curious he sneaked closer to hear their conversation better."What rumor?" Another boy,most likely a foreigner,asked the slightly taller boy,who Johnny guessed was the one that started the conversation.

"Supposedly the headmaster's son is going to be enrolling at academy."Now that peaked Johnny's interest. _The headmaster's son?_ He wondered to himself. _Now that's definitely gossip worthy._

Johnny got his notebook out his bag as quietly as he could,also making sure to grab his pen. _I've got to get a story about this._ He thought to himself. _Jaehyun is gonna flip when he finds out about it._


End file.
